Marnie Span
The wife of Mr Love. Early Life Born in Harrow, Marnie was known to be fickle and deemed shallow when she was younger with some saying she was spoiled as she was an only child managing to get what she wanted. She ended up marrying the rather quiet Mr Love who was journalist who had issues about his own confidence. The couple appeared to be in love but there were many cracks with the couple until Marnie began to be unfaithful and having had enough of him even though he wanted to work things out she dumped him and moved to Grasmere Valley with the intention of divorcing him. Mr Love is devastated as he still wants to be with Marnie. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 Marnie has recently moved to Grasmere Valley and she attends the Mega School reunion hosted by Mrs Holland at Rose Park Heights Golf club. Mr Love who had lived in Grasmere Valley when he was younger and even attended the school is also there. However as Mr Love is trying to get a story going for Jill Valentine as he had been sent there for assignment, Marnie Span who has had enough of her husband decided to dump him and demand a divorce in front of everyone, even throwing her wedding ring at him. She made a fool out of him as he was humiliated in front of everyone by Marnie. He can't believe what is happening to him and the grief causes for him to rush outside and try to pick up the pieces from his shattered world. In the mean time Marnie is flirting up a storm with all the men at the event, including Hank McCeer, clearly not caring about the fact she was still legally married to Mr Love. By the end of the night many revelations has taken place including the fact that Poppy Masters was dead, the famous figure of Veronica known for her heart breakeing story is not real among many other things. Mr Love managed to figure these things using his observations. As he did Marnie who had been with Hank during that night was beginning to feel regret for what she did to Mr Love. But before she could do anything else, Mr Love left the School Reunion and disappeared into the night. Volume 33 A few months have passed since she last seen Mr Love. Ever since that fateful night Marnie's reputation has been destroyed in town as she has now earned herself the reputation of a heartless, unfaithful woman whose actions caused her husband to go missing as a result of her reckless actions. She has had anxiety and guilt ever since that night for what she did to her husband and she wished she didn't do what she did. When the Midwoodcote block was captured by terrorist, Marnie is scared that Mr Love might be in their and is also very worried at her own safety due to Madame Neptune's scare monger news reports falsely reporting on the matter. She sees Mr Love and tries to talk to him but he runs away to a coded small building. It turns out he was now part of the terrorists himself and had the button that would blow up the entire building, having been driven to them due to depression caused by him being dumped and ripped apart by his wife. Marnie pleads at the front of the door for him to stop and for forgiveness as she wants him to not do the wicked act. Volume 37 Mr Love, Finnerly McDowell and Lucy Cagbhe do a special investigation report as to who put the litter on the lawn of the University which turns out to be Keila Miser. Marnie is there with Mr Love very happy to be with him and the couple are firmly back together for the premier of their investigation report. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 6 Out of the House The gang have Barbara Young, an elderly lady who was kicked out of her own house by her ‘good daughter’ Jennifer Young and Mr Love, who had split up from his wife and had been couch surfing with his parents move into their house with Nanny Prescot being Barbara’s friend and Mr Love managing to get in due to Abdul McGray and Devon’s insistence. They soon go to see Kevin Davis who is talking to another pastor Trevin Wax to get some advice as to how to resolve the situation. Nanny Prescot originally mistakes Trevin as needing help before asking him for some advice as to how to get Barbara and Mr Love back into their homes. They soon hatch a plan which sees them all going to Barbara’s house and making Mr Love’s wife Marnie Span be brought their to hear Jennifer Young’s singing in order to confront the two. Jennifer clearly has invited them, Stephen Morrison turns up as Marnie’s new boyfriend and Jamie Sparr a homeless guy who lives outside pops in and complains about Jennifer constant singing. Soon the gang all appear as does Barbara’s other daughter Kerri Young who had been on crack and is her least favourite daughter but who clearly still loves her. Jennifer acts like she is perfect but is heartless and does not seem to care about putting her own mother out on the street just to have the house to herself. However when the deed is found out to still be under Mrs Young’s name, Barbara manages to turn the tables with the help of Nanny Prescot and she kicks Jennifer out and slamming the door in her face, multiple times. Mr Love is very scared but he tells Marnie how much he loves her even though he can’t compete with Stephen who is seen as more of a manly, handsome guy. He confesses how he has messed up and how he would die for her. She tearfully accepts him back and the two renew as it were the wedding vows then and there. At the end of the episode Nanny Prescot manages to get them all into their houses and even managed to find a home for Jamie Sparr. Season 6 Episode 16 Love Bomb Mr Love is seen saying how lonely he is without his wife as they have split up. This causes The Agape church who recruit people by love bombing them and hugging them to go after him wanting to recruit him to their cult and with running all the way to Elysian Fields.